


Онегай, Широ-чан

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Мэтта страшно заводит японская брань в постели, но Широ вырос в Америке и, как назло, совсем не говорит по-японски, да и не особенно стремится. Любящее сердце не знает преград – Мэтт находит онлайн-курсы, и готов мотивировать Широ на обучение любыми способами.





	Онегай, Широ-чан

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одна история про Мэтта-анимешника, кинк на брань, кинк на длинные волосы и секс с оттенком ебанцы :)  
> Вся японская брань честно взята из гугла, на знание языка не претендую, да и герои, в общем-то, тоже не претендуют.
> 
> Бесконечные благодарности fate221 за чудесный арт, я сгорел, потом ещё раз сгорел, пока любовался улыбкой Мэтта, а дальше всё случилось как-то само собой)))  
> https://twitter.com/notfate221/status/1107010055260520456

– Онегай, Широ-чан.  
– Я больше никогда не лягу с тобой в одну постель, – пообещал Широ. Нужно отдать ему должное, он старался, не так-то легко выглядеть серьёзным, когда твой член упоительно твёрд и не менее упоительно осёдлан. – Я же просил…  
– Помнишь, раньше ты вообще отказывался говорить в постели?  
Широ закрыл лицо свободной рукой. Он бы закрыл и двумя, но дрочить Мэтту ему нравилось больше, чем фэйспалмить, чем Мэтт и пользовался.  
– Ты так сексуально говоришь по-японски, – продолжил он, приподнялся на коленях, почти выпустив из себя член, и не поспешил опускаться обратно. Широ нетерпеливо толкнулся вверх, но не тут-то было – Мэтт вильнул в сторону и только сладко охнул, когда влажная головка ткнулась в бедро.   
– Я не говорю по-японски! – прорычал Широ. От напряжения рельеф его мышц обрисовался ещё ярче. Наполовину ради этого Мэтт и дразнил его в постели так часто. – Ни слова не знаю! Может, хватит…  
Мэтт перекинул скрученные в жгут волосы на плечо, игриво покрутил на пальце, и Широ умолк, пристально следя за ним. Мэтта озарило.  
– Предлагаю обмен.  
– Нет. Сразу нет! – Широ попытался притянуть его назад, но Мэтт упёрся коленками. – Что бы ты ни затеял…  
– Я сделаю это волосами.  
– Нет.  
– Ты хочешь.  
– Нет!  
– Хочешь. – Мэтт снова накрутил кончик хвоста на палец. – Я всё о тебе знаю, ты…  
– Ещё раз назовёшь меня хентай-сама – и я с тобой больше не встречаюсь!  
– Но детка, ты любишь меня слишком сильно.  
– Я переступлю через себя! – горячо заверил Широ. Едва ли можно было ему верить, принимая во внимание более чем впечатляющий стояк.  
– Я сделаю это без презерватива. Ты сможешь кончить мне в волосы.  
– Блядь, Мэтт. Пожалуйста, хватит.  
Мэтт неторопливо попятился, наклонился и коснулся уздечки его члена – сначала дыханием, потом кончиком языка. Широ застонал во всю силу лёгких, но не сдался. Стоило насладиться этим моментом, и Мэтт игриво пососал головку, делая вид, что это чупа-чупс… очень большой чупа-чупс. Впрочем, кого он обманывал, никогда не любил конфеты так, как Широ.  
– Всего пара японских ругательств взамен, – промурлыкал он, рассчитывая на лёгкую победу, но Широ вывернулся из-под него.  
– Нет, Мэтт! Моя мать с детства жила в Америке! Я ничего не знаю о других родственниках! Мой отец даже имя поменял на американское!  
– И ты ненавидишь своё, да. – Мэтт ласково потёрся щекой о его бедро, взял его руки в свои и притянул к губам. – Широ, я не прошу тебя вспоминать свои корни. Выучишь несколько крепких словечек, раз не любишь в постели ругаться на английском.  
– На японском тоже не полюблю.  
– Будет что выкрикнуть во время оргазма. Например, вместо «Мэттью». – Он хитро стрельнул глазами и снова пощекотал член Широ самым кончиком языка. Широ потёр нос. Видимо, вспомнил, как Мэтт ему врезал за «Мэттью», сразу после оргазма, да. У них обоих были проблемы с полными именами.  
– Два раза, – после тяжёлой внутренней борьбы проворчал Широ.  
– Аригато, Широгане-доно!  
– Мэттью!...  
Мэтт с хохотом погрозил ему кулаком, на чём конфликт и исчерпался – доведённый до предела Широ подмял его под себя.   
– И ты обмотаешь их вокруг, – прорычал он Мэтту на ухо. – Так, чтобы я видел.  
– Договорились, – нежно усмехнулся Мэтт, обхватывая его бёдрами. – К тому же я собираюсь поощрять тебя. За каждое занятие. Точнее, во время.  
– Как именно? – насторожился Широ. Долгое общение с Мэттом научило его сохранять бдительность даже во время секса. Даже в тот дивный момент, когда он вошёл только наполовину, и Мэтт шире развёл колени и прогнулся в пояснице.   
– Я буду отсасывать тебе, пока ты учишься. Когда ещё заставлю тебя столько раз повторить «ксо»…  
– Почему я никогда не могу тебе отказать? – с тоской в глазах поинтересовался Широ, и Мэтт надавил ему пяткой на поясницу, вталкивая в себя глубже.  
– Потому что я слишком сексуальный.  
– Я знал, на что шёл.  
– Именно, лейтенант Широгане, – усмехнулся Мэтт. – Вы отлично знали, на что шли… и куда собирались войти…  
Широ уткнулся носом ему под ухо, и восхитительное чувство заполненности вернулось к Мэтту именно так, как ему больше всего нравилось, – медленно, короткими вкрадчивыми толчками, всё глубже и глубже…  
– Мэтт… – В такие моменты голос Широ делался ниже и сексуальнее, и при мысли о том, как он будет с придыханием выговаривать что-нибудь вроде «симатта», Мэтт кончил, оставив на его спине десять ярко-розовых полос.

***

– Знакомься, это Мику. – Мэтт помахал рукой в камеру, усаживая Широ за стол перед ноутбуком. На экране не менее весело улыбнулась очаровательная японка. Девочка-одуванчик лет шестнадцати на вид, в серой вязаной жилетке поверх белой блузки.  
– Добрый день, мистер Широ, – покивала она, застенчиво опустив глаза. Её английский был более чем хорош, и Широ мысленно вычеркнул из списка своих фобий «японский английский», которым его так любил изводить анимешник Мэтт. – Рада познакомиться. Меня зовут Такахаси Мику, мистер Мэтт любезно предложил мне обучить вас нескольким японским словам.  
– Достаточно поставить ему произношение, – усмехнулся Мэтт, похлопав Широ по плечу, и наклонился ближе к камере так, что его хитрющая физиономия заслонила весь вид. – Кстати, я говорил, что мы с Широ-сан встречаемся?  
– Поздравляю, вы красивая пара! Я приложу все усилия, чтобы твой друг заговорил как настоящий японец!  
Широ вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным. Помахав рукой, Мэтт покинул поле зрения камеры, и Широ стоило большого труда не коситься на него, когда он для вида хлопнул дверью и обошёл комнату по стеночке.  
– Итак, мистер Широ, давайте начнём. Мистер Мэтт вместе со мной составил список слов, которые вам следует научиться произносить достаточно хорошо… – Она пробежала взглядом исписанный лист. Мэтт остановился с другой стороны стола, точно напротив, с улыбкой расстегнул манжеты и медленно стянул рубашку. Глядя на его голые плечи и грудь под облегающей белой майкой, Широ с трудом подавил желание облизнуться.  
– Мистер Широ?  
Судя по всему, Мику успела окликнуть его минимум дважды.  
– Простите, мисс Мику. Я задумался.  
Она засмеялась, слегка покраснев.  
– Кажется, вернее было бы назвать меня миссис Мику, но как вам удобнее, мистер Широ.  
– Простите, миссис Мику…  
Мэтт отбросил скомканную рубашку в сторону. У Широ дрожь прокатилась по спине. Он понимал, что сейчас будет, и у него встал так, что больно было сидеть в застёгнутых джинсах.  
– Первые слова будут самые простые, чтобы вы могли почувствовать язык…  
«Сейчас ты почувствуешь язык», – взглядом пообещал Мэтт и опустился на четвереньки. Скосив глаза вниз, Широ с трепетом пронаблюдал, как он проползает под столом, виляя задницей, и выныривает между его бёдер.  
– Бака! – выкрикнула Мику так, что Широ подскочил на стуле, и нежным голоском добавила: – Повторяйте за мной, мистер Широ. Бака!  
– Простите, э… миссис Мику, нельзя ли немного потише? – взмолился Широ. Мэтт победно смотрел на него, жарко дыша ему в ширинку. – Я… у меня острый слух. Играл… на флейте. Два года.  
Подавившись хохотом, Мэтт уткнулся лицом ему между ног и предательски хрюкнул.  
– На флейте, – провыл он на пределе слышимости. – Как скажешь.  
Стиснув зубы, Широ мстительно надавил ему на затылок.  
– Почувствовать язык, – повторила Мику так, будто с каждым слогом давила каблуком Широ на пальцы. – Наиболее полно. Прошу вас, повторяйте за мной, мистер Широ. Бака!  
С приятным скрежетом молния джинсов разъехалась, и Мэтт прижался языком и губами к обтянутому трусами члену.  
– Бака, – сдавленно повторил Широ.  
– Вам нужно открыть «а», мистер Широ. Повторяйте: «а-а-а».  
– А-а-а, – затянул Широ, стараясь не думать, как по-идиотски выглядит.  
– Откройте рот шире. А-а-а-а.  
Он искренне попытался открыть рот ещё шире, но у Мэтта получилось лучше.  
– А-а-а-а.  
– Опустите язык. А-а-а-а.  
Мэтт не стал опускать язык. Совсем наоборот, вертел им как вздумается. Широ вцепился в подлокотники кресла, надеясь, что пластик не рассыплется у него в руках.  
– А-а-а-а.  
– Вы делаете успехи, – похвалила Мику. – Бака! Бака! Ну же, мистер Широ, выпустите внутреннего зверя. Бака!  
– Бака! – попытался Широ, надеясь, что у него из ушей не валит пар. – Бака… Бака!  
Горло Мэтта завибрировало от возбуждённого стона. Изображение с камеры ноута в нижнем углу экрана не льстило – вид у Широ был… подозрительный. Как будто его возбуждают японские ругательства. В лучшем случае ругательства. Он отчаянно понадеялся, что Мику не примет его гримасу на свой счёт.  
– Вложите больше чувства. Бака!  
– Бака!  
– Громче, мистер Широ. Позвольте себе выдохнуть полной грудью.  
Широ медленно провёл подушечками пальцев по запавшим щекам Мэтта, и тот вскинул затуманенный взгляд. Сбросив кроссовок, Широ погладил его ступнёй между ног и заслужил ещё один стон.  
– Бака! – Он послушно попытался вложить чувства, и в следующую секунду они пришли сами собой. – Бака!..  
Его тряхнуло, и он снова схватился за подлокотники в надежде усидеть ровно.  
– Давайте закрепим. Бака!  
– Бака!  
– Идеально, мистер Широ. Продолжим в следующий раз. Мистер Мэтт просил вас не утомлять долгими занятиями. Вы способный ученик! Доброго дня!  
– Доброго дня, миссис Мику, – ошалело попрощался Широ, и камера на той стороне выключилась. – Э… и это всё?  
– Я больше не выдержу, – хрипло сообщил Мэтт, выпустив его изо рта, и стащил майку. – Ничего сексуальнее не слышал. Если ты будешь так кричать каждый раз, я тебя до смерти затрахаю.  
– Попробуй, – ухмыльнулся Широ. Мэтт выскользнул из-под стола и забрался ему на колени. На то, чтобы стащить его джинсы до колен, ушло не больше пары секунд. – Мэтт…  
– Сюрприз. – Мэтт снова покрутил задом, кокетливо глядя на него через плечо. Широ подцепил пальцем блестящее колечко между его ягодиц и медленно вытянул наружу анальные шарики.  
– Псих, – выдохнул он и в одно движение усадил Мэтта на свой член.  
– Бака! – Мэтт сорвался на хриплый вскрик, и Широ уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток. Не хотелось признаваться, но, похоже, японские корни всё-таки дали о себе знать.  
Звучало безумно сексуально.

***

– Почти получилось, мистер Широ. Давайте ещё раз. – Мику зажмурилась и своим тоненьким голосом оглушительно закричала: – Симатта!  
– Симатта! – бодро повторил Широ. За предыдущие десять занятий он избавился от части комплексов, и теперь кричал не менее громко и уверенно, чем его преподавательница. Возможно, сыграло свою роль положительное подкрепление. Когда Мэтт вот так клал голову ему на колени и мечтательно смотрел из-под стола, Широ был готов на многое и ещё больше, хотя ни за что бы в этом не признался.  
– Чуть смягчите «с». С-с-с…  
– С-с-с. Симатта. – Широ нежно погладил Мэтта по щеке. Мэтт поймал его руку, обхватил губами большой палец, пососал, влажно причмокивая, и Широ увидел на экране, как темнеют скулы. – Симатта. Так, миссис Мику?  
– Сделайте ударение на последний слог. Знаю, это нелегко. Симатта-а-а. – Она широко открыла рот. – А-а-а-а. У вас хорошо получается, мистер Широ.  
– Симатта-а-а… – Широ едва не захлебнулся собственным «а», увидев, как Мэтт распускает волосы. – Простите… – Он взял со стола бутылку воды, сделал большой глоток. Легче не стало. Мэтт спустил ниже резинку его спортивных штанов, неторопливо высвободил член и обвёл головку кончиком рыжеватой пряди. Широ героически сглотнул – в противном случае, вероятно, вода пошла бы носом. – Кхм, в горле пересохло…  
– Не спешите, мистер Широ. Хотите, сделаем перерыв?  
– Нет, спасибо, миссис Мику. Давайте продолжим, я… я… – Мэтт медленно намотал прядь на ствол, потянул в одну сторону, в другую, и Широ с трудом подавил желание сползти на пол и распластаться там. – Я ведь почти смог?  
– Замечательно, мистер Широ. – Мику показала ему список слов, в котором осталось не вычеркнутым последнее снизу. – Давайте постараемся. Мистер Мэтт будет доволен вами.  
– Думаю, он уже… – прохрипел Широ и снова хлебнул из бутылки. Продолжая ласкать волосами, Мэтт расслабленно провёл по его члену языком, слегка смочил слюной и обхватил головку мягкими губами. На этот раз для глотка потребовалась вся воля и ещё немного сверху. – Уже доволен мной, миссис Мику. Симатта?  
– Отлично получилось! Теперь с выражением. Симатта!  
– Симатта!  
– Больше экспрессии, мистер Широ! Симатта!  
– Симатта, – выдохнул Широ, вцепившись Мэтту в плечо. – Симатта!  
– Ещё, – взмолился Мэтт и наклонился ниже, укутывая его член своей шелковистой шевелюрой. – Ещё, пожалуйста, Широ…  
– Симатта! Факку! Бакаяро! – прорычал Широ с теми интонациями, которым его так усердно учила Мику двенадцать занятий подряд. – Ксо! Омаэ ва… блядь, ебать мою жизнь, охуенно…  
Мэтт дрочил ему, сжав его член обеими руками поверх собственных волос, и Широ на несколько секунд забыл, что всё ещё сидит перед камерой. Ровно на те несколько секунд, которые ему потребовались, чтобы испытать один из самых феерических оргазмов в своей жизни.  
Из счастливого транса его вывел нежный смех.  
– Полагаю, вы сдали выпускной экзамен, мистер Широ.  
И, будто этого было недостаточно, Мэтт прокричал из-под стола:  
– Аригато, Мику-сан! Я твой должник!

***

– Не рассчитывай, что я буду делать так каждый раз, – напомнил Широ. Мэтт лёг рядом, устроил голову у него на плече и обнял поперёк груди. Расслабленный и удовлетворённый, влажный после душа, он выглядел так, что Широ матерился бы ради него на любом языке круглые сутки. Кого он, в конце концов, пытался обмануть.  
– Не каждый. Разок в неделю... – Мэтт захохотал, получив заслуженный шлепок по пояснице. – Ладно, ладно. Спасибо, Широ.  
После пятиминутного примирительного поцелуя Широ всё-таки решился спросить.  
– Мику, она… сколько ей лет?  
– А ты бы сколько дал?  
– Двенадцать… а, кхм, в смысле, она же замужем, лет двадцать, может. Что, она ещё старше?  
– Широ, – таинственно прошептал Мэтт ему на ухо, – вы, азиаты, очень коварны. Когда я превращусь в морщинистого старикана, ты всё ещё будешь выглядеть как сейчас. Может, немного суровее.  
– А потом сразу превращусь в сгорбленного дедка с тросточкой и глазами-щёлочками, – фыркнул Широ, нежно касаясь губами его виска. – Так сколько?  
– Твоё последнее слово?  
– Двадцать один.  
– Я ей передам. Миссис Мику обрадуется комплименту.  
– Ну так?  
– Умножь на два и накинь ещё немного, Широ. Ей сорок пять.

***

– Это мой друг Кит. Знакомься, Кит, это Широ, я тебе о нём рассказывал…  
Широ повернулся, расплылся в улыбке, сделал шаг навстречу и запнулся о разряженный аккумулятор ховербайка. И, вероятно, больно ушиб мизинчик, потому что с потрясающей экспрессией выдал все японские ругательства, какие только знал.  
Кит смотрел с растущим восхищением, а потом, когда Широ закончил прыгать на одной ноге и всё-таки подошёл поздороваться, сжал его руку двумя руками и поклонился как старшему.  
– Мой отец родом с Окинавы, – взволнованно сообщил он. – Моё уважение, Широ-доно. Что это за диалект?  
Лицо Широ было воистину бесценно, и Мэтт бы хохотал над ним до икоты, если бы не одно «но».  
– Боженька милосердный, – пробормотал он, растроганно прижимая ладони к горящим щекам, – любовь моя, ты выучил для меня целых три новых?..

24 марта 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий анимешно-русский словарь Мэтта :D
> 
> onegai – пожалуйста  
> hentai-sama – достопочтенный господин извращенец  
> arigato – спасибо  
> -dono – обращение к старшему по званию  
> kuso – дерьмо  
> simatta – проклятье! чёрт!  
> baka – дурак  
> fakku – ебать  
> bakayarou – ублюдок


End file.
